


杀死吾爱

by NikoSpring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring
Summary: 西弗勒斯·斯内普没能及时挽救德拉科·马尔福的生命，16岁的他死于救世主的神锋无影，重新回到了11岁，进入霍格沃茨的那一年。这一次，他计划不惜一切保全自己的家族，免于被伏地魔所控的噩梦，哪怕这意味着他需要和杀死自己的仇人——哈利·波特和平共处。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定&阅前须知：  
> 非典型拽重生+蛇哈文。原著向（尽力）  
> 本文没有一见钟情和金手指。不黑不偏，但主角二人皆非良善之徒。非常ooc，其余均不属于我。请谨慎入坑。  
> 高亮：请勿上升角色。万分感谢。只是一篇同人文，理解各方心情，但真的没必要这么认真。天干物燥，气大伤身。

德拉科·马尔福睁开双眼时，那阵切肤之痛还停留在他的胸口。短暂的十六年人生在救世主的魔杖下划下句点。

他死于那道神锋无影之下，无形之剑划开他的胸膛，起初是疼痛，然后是失血的寒冷，直到死亡的恐惧超越了一切。世界变成模糊一团的色块，他的呼吸加速，耳朵里能听到脉搏快速而微弱的撞击，感觉到有人踉跄着走过来，跌跪在了他身旁。速速愈合被证明是徒劳的，白光只是令他的伤口短暂地合拢，再更加惨痛地开裂。那一刻他想让疤头停止念叨。他快死了，只想要点清净。可波特当然不会听他的，德拉科怀疑自己那微弱的气音也确实难以被捕捉。但总归，那是圣人格兰芬多，甚至见不得自己的对头去死。

哈利·波特颤抖地跪在那儿，用着无用的治愈咒，妄图挽救他流失的生命，毫不知情地、纯然无辜地折磨着他，就像他这么多年来做的一样。

德拉科难以忍住一个冷笑，哪怕他的脸因疼痛而扭曲，提起唇角都像是一个不可能完成的任务。

在最后的黑暗拥抱他前，他翕动双唇，留下对这个世界的最后之言，并恶毒且真诚地希望——它们能伴随哈利·波特永生。

“我真希望你能感受到我的痛苦。”

他说。不止是指这一刻。表情定格在怨恨与解脱之中。蜿蜒的水流为他送葬。

德拉科·马尔福的一生，终止于他十六岁的这一天。到死亡之时，仍未能与哈利·波特达成和解。


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科在黑暗中漂浮了很久。没以为自己还能再次睁开双眼看到世界。

熟悉的银色天花板悬于他的头顶。他愣愣地躺在那儿，在马尔福庄园他的房间里。一道熟悉的声音在门外响起。纳西莎推门进来，细细的眉毛拧着。

“小龙。你已经十一岁了。还要妈妈催你起床吗？”她走过来一把掀开了德拉科的被子。“我以为你对今日的对角巷之行满怀期待。给你五分钟，先生。我和你父亲在大厅的壁炉边等你。”

德拉科下意识地应了一声，浑浑噩噩地爬起来。站到全身镜前，一个十一岁的自己正在镜中同他对视。穿上家养小精灵熨好的衣服、换好鞋，又狠狠地掐了自己的大腿几下，十一岁的自己还在那里，哪儿也没去。

他跌坐在床上，几乎想要破口大骂。梅林的破裤衩，他心想，原以为自由无忧的天堂已经同他招手，卢修斯与阿兹卡班、伏地魔与阴谋诡计都离他远远的了，可现在呢——他第十遍确认了一下墙上的魔法挂钟，难以控制地揪扯了一把自己的头发——1991年7月31日，一切都重头再来。

他只是一时难以接受这个。

纳西莎的声音把他拽回现实。

“小龙！妈妈已经等了你十分钟了！”她用了一个声音洪亮，催促道。德拉科敷衍地应了一声，没心情继续打理自己，登登登地跑下楼去。卢修斯对着他衣冠不整的样子扬起了眉头，但德拉科在他能有所言语之前就出声打断道——

“我真的不能去德姆斯特朗吗？父亲。”他无视了纳西莎惊讶又有些难过的眼神，不管不顾地说。脸上的表情是恐慌发作的前兆。像困兽一样转着圈，拼命搜寻着合理的理由。“我讨厌那些另类。那些麻瓜种。霍格沃茨的招生范围和教育理念实在令我难以忍受。”

他知道自己是在无理取闹。但任谁经历过了他六年级这年的折磨，都会想离噩梦越远越好。更何况他还是一个斯莱特林，一个马尔福。

他不想跟黑魔王那个疯子扯上一点关系，跟救世主也不要，打定主意这次要早早地躲到斯堪的纳维亚去，享受他的北国风光，不浪费梅林倒转时间的好意。举家搬迁最好。就让黑魔王和波特斗个你死我活。不论是他们之中谁化灰了德拉科都会开瓶庆祝，而他自己计划长命百岁，做个快乐的、自由的懦夫。

那样的人生图景才是他想要的。但被他爸的一句话轻易击成了碎片。

“如果你执意的话——”卢修斯拄着蛇头手杖，审视地看着他，拖着长腔，“我可以现在给卡卡洛夫发猫头鹰。我想他会乐意在最后一刻接受一位马尔福做他的学生。”

“你不能。卢修斯！”纳西莎在背景里发出抗议。但德拉科无暇理会。

伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫。这个名字像是一桶冰水，让他发热的大脑迅速降温，沸腾着的美好幻想也跟着破灭。想起德姆斯特朗的校长本人就是一个叛逃的食死徒。在伏地魔归来后逃走，结局是悲惨地死于某座无名木屋。

他在做什么美梦呢？德拉科面色苍白，一直如此，只是这回连嘴唇也没了血色。为自己片刻前的天真感到可笑。北国风光确实不错，但也无能逃脱黑魔标记印上天空。若伏地魔真的卷土重来，他和马尔福一家根本无处可逃。

“这是你最后的机会了，先生。我建议你做好决定。”蛇头手杖敲击了一下地板，卢修斯不耐烦地催促道。德拉科紧紧地抓住了沙发背，手指陷入柔软的绒布中，马尔福庄园还未被黑魔王染指，此时窗明几净，白色的孔雀在阳光耀眼的草坪上踱步。

“霍格沃茨。”他深吸一口气，说。强挤出一个笑。“我想斯莱特林还是不错。是吗？妈妈。”

纳西莎看起来长舒了一口气，捏了捏他冰凉的手。“当然，亲爱的。你会在那里结识很多志同道合的朋友。我相信。”她又忍不住抱了抱德拉科。十一岁的小鬼身高只到她的胸口。“你真的去了德姆斯特朗妈妈会整宿整宿睡不好觉的。小龙。”

对此卢修斯嗤之以鼻，毫不留情地拿手杖敲了敲他儿子的后脑勺。“他已经是个大男孩了，西茜。你把他惯得像个软弱的巨婴。而你，先生，已经浪费了我太多宝贵的时间。康奈利和我还有个午餐会。”

他当先踏入壁炉，德拉科也从纳西莎怀里挣开，跟在卢修斯身后，飞路到对角巷，一连串炉门从他眼前接连闪过，宛如命运快速旋转的轮盘。踏出壁炉时他眼眶发红，对角巷的街道阳光明媚，古灵阁亮闪闪的青铜大门闪着光，雪白的墙砖几乎刺痛双目。

接下去他会在弗洛林冷饮店得到一大盒枫糖浆热烤黄桃配香草冰淇淋，卢修斯会有些不耐烦，提议他们兵分三路，前往丽痕书店为他采购课本，纳西莎会在奥利凡德等他，等他在摩金夫人那里量好学生制服。而他会在长袍店里第一次遇到哈利·波特，巫师界的救世主，那个纠缠他一生、又夺走他生命的人。

昨日重现。走马灯般。他在那光晕里，看到五年之前父母全无忧愁、尚未被战争锉磨的脸。他的父亲神情傲慢，金发闪亮，母亲年轻貌美，优雅端庄。

一切都重头开始。他再一次意识到。一切还未开始。

“你到底怎么了？小龙。”纳西莎担忧地问，半蹲下来看着他。

德拉科没哭。差不多两个小时前才在盥洗室哭干了一辈子的眼泪。“只是那些炉灰。”他知晓这说辞说不过去，又加上一句。“和一点学前焦虑。妈妈。”

纳西莎不怎么信服。于是德拉科还是得到了那盒超大的香草冰激淋。他故意磨磨蹭蹭地吃着，直到卢修斯再受不了那些跑来跑去的小鬼，且怀疑自己的金发都要被太阳烤焦，躲进丽痕书店里寻阴凉。纳西莎把他推进摩金夫人长袍店，如五年前一样。

他长长地叹了口气。

这是现实。现实中本就无处可逃。

他推开门，这回角色调转，换做哈利·波特站在那个脚凳上等着他，矮胖的女巫正用别针别起他身上的黑色长袍。摩金夫人抬起头，对她的新顾客露出了一个欢迎的微笑，“来买制服长袍吗？亲爱的。”

德拉科面无表情地点点头，“要带自动熨烫的恒温型的。”

“没问题。”摩金夫人亲切可掬，指挥着另一个女巫领着他站到了哈利旁边的脚凳上，魔法卷尺绕着他转圈，而德拉科只是攥紧拳头，努力无视了来自身侧的视线。

“你也是霍格沃茨新生吗？”沉默没能持续很久。哈利小心翼翼地发问。

德拉科浑身发冷。波特杀死了你。他心想。他想要你死。

“是。”他平板地回答，瞥了一眼十一岁的、全然无知的救世主。那副老土到可笑的圆眼镜架在他的鼻梁上，破旧而肥大的麻瓜衣服几乎露出半边肩膀。

他希望波特能闭上嘴。

“你是我遇到的第一个小巫师。我是说同龄的。”绿眼睛有点紧张地说，脸上是一个友善又有点腼腆的微笑。“我想提前认识一下未来的同学不会是一个太坏的主意？”

“那真是荣幸之至。伟大的巫师界的救世主。”德拉科转过头来，控制不住地嘲讽道，出口的声音比想象中还要尖锐一分。为波特的主动搭话感到荒唐透顶。同时又想起上辈子的自己，是如何为初次结识同龄人而感到兴奋不已，喋喋不休。“我认识你。哈利·波特。”他意有所指地看了眼黑色额发下若隐若现的闪电伤疤。掩住过多的仇恨，移开了视线。

哈利有些尴尬地扒拉了两下刘海。“可我不认识你。”看着德拉科冷冰冰的侧脸，有些气恼地顶嘴。想起在破釜酒吧里同他排队握手的长龙，每个人都好像比他还了解他自己。

海格的身影此时出现在了长袍店前方的窗口中，举着两个大号的冰激淋，对哈利咧嘴笑了笑。德拉科抬眼看去，仍旧没有回答他的姓名。

“那是海格。霍格沃茨的猎场看守和钥匙保管员。”哈利冲半巨人招招手，希望他的交谈对象能够对这个话题提起一些兴趣。

海格看到那头标志性的淡金色头发，笑容收敛了些许。

德拉科对此轻蔑地掀起了唇角，把目光转回来。“你的半巨人朋友看起来并不怎么欣赏你的交友选择。波特。”女巫此时量好了他的尺寸，拍了拍他的肩膀。德拉科从善如流地从脚凳上跳了下去，整理了一下毫无褶皱的衣襟。“很快你就会知道有些人注定无法成为朋友。去纠缠你那些格兰芬多伙伴吧。我对巫师界的救世主毫无兴趣。”

他撂下这句话，匆匆离开，很艰难地才克制住自己想要踢翻什么东西的冲动。

只留下哈利困惑又有些恼火地看着那个瘦削的背影走出店门，消失在对角巷的人潮中。原本满心期待自己终于能有些同龄的伙伴，却在第一次主动社交时就遭遇了滑铁卢。

为此，他在消灭那只大号巧克力冰激淋的过程中一直有些心不在焉。

“怎么了？”海格问。

“没怎么。”哈利摆摆手。变色墨水短暂地转移了他的注意力。他踌躇了一会儿，不想显得自己是个十足的傻瓜，才问。“格兰芬多是什么？”

海格用手掌一拍脑门。“瞧我。哈利，都忘了你知道的太少了。”

哈利有点阴郁地想，这句话只会让我的心情变得更糟。

“那是学院的名字。哈利。霍格沃茨有四大学院。格兰芬多、拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇和，呃，斯莱特林。是小马尔福告诉你的？他跟你说了些什么？”

“谁？”哈利问。想起那个苍白的男孩儿。“你认识他？”

海格抓紧那把粉红色的雨伞，“当然。他们家很有名。”他讲到这里略微停顿了一下。“不是好的那种。全家都是从斯莱特林出来的。”

“斯莱特林怎么了？”

“后来变坏的男女巫师都是从那儿毕业的。神秘人也是。”猎场看守的脸色有些阴沉。“马尔福家，有传言说他们曾是神秘人的信徒。我打赌那孩子同他的父母一样，是个纯血至上的支持者。他都跟你说了什么？”他又问了一遍。

哈利有些漫不经心，想着那个古怪的男孩儿，觉得他的大朋友有些过于紧张。“事实上，他什么都没说。只是让我去纠缠我那些‘格兰芬多’的伙伴。他怎么知道我会进格兰芬多？”

“你当然会。”海格露出一个笑容，捏了捏他的肩膀，他们走进了丽痕书店，塞满书的书架一直伸到高高的天花板上。“你的父母都是从那儿毕业的。你是个勇敢善良的孩子。哈利。想想看吧，你是巫师界的救世主，打败了神秘人。格兰芬多是最适合你的地方。”

猎场看守用热切而崇敬的目光看着他，哈利略微有点不自在地笑了一下，拉扯着自己的衣袖。他至今仍对这事儿没有什么实感，怀疑是有哪里弄错了。他根本不是什么救世主。不久前才知道自己不是怪胎，而是个会魔法的小巫师。可每个人都对那件令他出名的事儿无比的确信。好像他是个了不起的英雄人物。这让他感觉自己被关进了一个虚幻的气泡里，别人看到他优雅地升空，只有他一个人想着要戳破，却又害怕从高空坠落。

“如果斯莱特林都是些坏巫师，为什么到现在霍格沃茨还没有关掉它？”哈利有些拘谨，把掌心里的汗水在裤缝上蹭了蹭。敏感地觉察这兴许并非是一个“救世主”应该询问出口的问题。

海格看上去有些失语，一会儿才抓了抓脸，不怎么情愿地承认，“也许他们确实还有些脑子。强大。而且。不过皆是些阴险狡诈之徒。就像神秘人。”他希望哈利能放过这个话题。后者确实耸耸肩，转向了那些木头书架。他对温迪克教授的那本《诅咒与反诅咒》很有兴趣，思考着如何用那些“最新的复仇术”捉弄达力，打折腿也许有点太过了，但绑舌头和脱发看起来都像是很棒的主意。

最后海格不得不把他从这本书前拖开，并警告他在麻瓜世界里不得滥用魔法。

“要学会这些咒语你还有很多东西要学呢。哈利。”

哈利叹口气，垂下肩膀。为没法报复他恶毒的表哥而感到有一丝失望。试图购买一只纯金埚补偿自己，可海格坚持他只需要最普通的，那让哈利又有点泄气。

善良的孩子。他心想。也许我只是一直以来没法反抗。他是真切地想把诅咒书里的恶作剧在他表哥身上实践一番，也是真切的认为自己有权利购买任何想要的东西，在拥有了花不完的金加隆，又早早的为了什么“打败神秘人、拯救巫师界”的狗屁失去了父母之后。

他把这些话咽回了肚子里。

接下去，在奥利凡德那里找到了属于自己的那根魔杖。

冬青木与他指尖相触的地方一阵发热。哈利感受着那阵魔力波动涌过，看着杖尖金色的火花投映在昏暗的墙壁上。

他第一次感受到‘力量’。在他自己的身体里。被他所掌控着。

兄弟魔杖的故事令他感到毛骨悚然，但也没能太多地影响他的好心情。

哈利坐上返回德思礼家的火车，在倒退的风景里，又想起那个苍白瘦削的马尔福男孩儿。他看着手心里的那张车票，拇指摩挲过那行暗银色的字样，眼睛里闪过一点兴奋和期待的亮光——“九月一日。国王十字车站。”


	3. Chapter 3

八月份过得像一眨眼。德拉科大多数时间都有些心不在焉，有太多的事情需要思考，他的立场、他的计划还有哈利·波特。

事实上，在体验过食死徒的生活之后，德拉科非常欣赏、且感激自己的小臂还能够恢复到光洁如初的状态，有时他盯着原来黑魔标记的地方发呆的时间实在太久，甚至已经足够令卢修斯起疑。

还有卢修斯。他心想。哪怕他十万个不愿意给伏地魔舔鞋子，如果那个蛇脸怪回来的第一秒他爸就跑去献殷勤那一切也是白搭。唯一能阻止这件事的就是阻止伏地魔复活——一阵冷意爬上他的脊椎。德拉科裹紧了被子，炎热的八月下旬，这想法仍能让他打起冷颤。

反抗伏地魔就意味他要与救世主站在统一战线。恐惧的冷意迅速转变成扭曲的厌恶。新世界里的哈利是全然无辜的，德拉科也知道，为此他没在第一次见面时就对着波特愚蠢的脑袋施恶咒，而后者应该暗自感激。

他没可能和救世主和平共处。更甚者，像他爸曾经说的那样，做些明智的事儿——装作喜欢他。哈利·波特总是能轻易挑拨他最敏感的神经。

所以，一年级，奇洛与藏在四楼走廊里的魔法石——他困顿地回想着——感谢上辈子的韦斯莱级长和双胞胎，把救世主与他的小跟班们的英勇事迹宣扬地人尽皆知。他只需要袖手旁观就好，哈利·波特会替他挫败伏地魔复生的阴谋，而他只需要保证一切如常，这回会记得离救世主远点儿。为他、为自己都省却一些麻烦。不挑衅、不搭理。这就算是他能做到的最好了。

德拉科在纷繁复杂的思绪中迷迷糊糊地睡去，墙上的魔法时钟已经跳动到9月1日。连夜来的睡眠不足导致他在第二天一早又睡过了头，被一个担忧又气恼的纳西莎像拔萝卜一样从被窝里挖出来推进浴室。

“霍格沃茨第一天。小龙！而你就要迟到了！”他妈妈挥舞着魔杖，一打美发魔咒就招呼上了他的脑袋。德拉科感觉头皮一紧，挺想说他现在的审美已经从大背头上进化了，但还是明智地闭嘴，把胳膊伸进了衬衫袖管。“霍格沃茨没那么可怕。亲爱的。”纳西莎又放柔了声音，安慰道，有点心疼地看着她儿子眼下青色的黑眼圈。“妈妈能理解你的焦虑。但相信我，你会爱上那里的。只是别太担心了。好吗？”

德拉科点点头。心想。霍格沃茨是没什么可怕的，他已经把一年级的课本背得烂熟。前提是那里没有伺机东山再起的伏地魔。

到达九又四分之三站台时已近十一点。深红色的蒸汽机车喷着奶白色的浓烟。德拉科提着他施展了漂浮咒的行李箱，艰难地在拥挤的人群中穿行，家长们一个个引颈，和探出车厢的孩子们告别。上辈子他来的比这要早得多，此时已经早早坐进了靠近车头的包厢里。

克拉布和高尔那两个蠢货也不知道等等他。他暗自咒骂。沿着站台走了很久，才找到一个靠窗的位置坐下，计划着一会儿等这乱局过去，再去寻找他的跟班。

“我会给你发猫头鹰的。妈妈。也别忘了给我寄些糖果。”他说，探出窗口，扮出一个无忧无虑的十一岁男孩儿的样子，冲纳西莎抛了个飞吻，目送她和卢修斯一起幻影移形。之后才坐回深红色天鹅绒包裹的座椅里，长舒了一口气。

车厢外那些跑来跑去的小鬼制造的噪音宛如一百个霹雳爆炸相互叠加。德拉科翻出魔药课本，漫不经心地看着。《千种神奇药草与蕈类》确实很无聊，但至少能让他心神平静一点儿。只可惜，这平静也没能持续太久。

“劳驾。这儿有人吗？”一只手推开了包厢门。

德拉科僵硬地转动脖子，看到一个气喘吁吁的哈利·波特，一手提着一只猫头鹰笼，一手跟韦斯莱双胞胎一起，狼狈地拖拽着巨大的行李。

操他妈的。德拉科的脑子里滚过一长串咒骂。他想死。

“马尔福！”救世主惊讶地叫出他的名字。好像他们是什么幸运重逢的老友。德拉科面无表情，想让波特有多远滚多远，可意念没能召唤来克拉布或者高尔占掉对面的空座。他不停地在心里催眠自己——你是一个斯莱特林。一个马尔福。你需要眼前这个疤头去替你打败伏地魔。友善点。你16岁了。天杀的。对付一个11岁的波特。这没什么难的。

这就行了。这足够他硬邦邦地丢出来一句“没人”。

哈利看上去如释重负。德拉科更深地把头埋进了魔药课本里，干荨麻的称量方法明明再简单不过了，此刻看起来却如同天书。

韦斯莱双胞胎偷偷打量了他好几眼。德拉科心烦意乱，但选择了忍气吞声。他们帮救世主一起把行李箱推到了角落，兴许想开口说点什么，但在那之前，那道闪电伤疤足够他们把注意力从一个小马尔福身上转移了。

“那是什么？”弗雷德，或者是乔治，突然指着救世主的前额说。“我的天啊。”另一个接上话，惊讶地张大嘴巴。“你是——”

“哈利·波特。是的。我是。”哈利有点窘迫地用手压了压汗湿的刘海。双胞胎仍旧呆呆地看着他。那令他的脸蛋升温。余光里看到那个马尔福男孩儿连头也未抬。

“天啊。”他们又异口同声地发出来一声惊叹。弗雷德，或者是乔治开口，有些兴奋又急切地问。“你还记得吗？我是说，神秘人。你是怎么打败他的？他长什么样？”

德拉科“啪”地一声把千种药草合上。

哈利吓了一跳，瞥了他一眼，又转回来有些干巴巴地回道，“不。一点儿都不记得了。”一道绿光从记忆里闪过。回想这事儿不会让他想要放声大哭，但总归也不会愉快非常。他撩起凌乱的额发，“我只有这个，一道疤。”

双胞胎中的一个凑近了打量了一下，吹了个口哨，显得震惊又感动。“酷。”他说。被他母亲的声音打断了未尽的言语。

“弗雷德？乔治？你们在车上吗？”

“马上就来了！妈妈！”他们一起大喊，一个对哈利扮了个鬼脸，一个行了个走样儿的绅士礼。“那是在叫我们了。回见！哈利·波特！”然后一起跳下了车去。

哈利放松了些许，关上了包厢门，窗外红头发的一家人在谈论着他，细碎的言语从窗口传进来。他看着对座那个苍白瘦削的男孩儿，耸了耸肩，没话找话。“事实上，尽管人们都认为我是个什么小英雄，但在海格告诉我之前，我一点都不知道我父母和伏地魔的情况。”

德拉科又打开了课本。意味不明地哼了一声。看起来对这个话题不感兴趣。

“你在看什么？”哈利沉默了一会儿。还是没能忍住好奇心。开口问。

德拉科两手抓着千种药草，立起封面，遮住表情。希望波特能够自己识字，并且识趣地闭上嘴。

“千种......神奇药草与蕈类。”绿眼睛歪着脑袋结结巴巴地念着。“那是我们的课本吗？我在必备用品清单上看到了。你现在就开始学了？”他感到有点紧张。为自己未来的学习忧心忡忡。肯定自己会成为霍格沃茨的万年吊车尾。“你是不是早就会很多咒语了？魔法世家的孩子都这样吗？”

像是为了证明他的话，德拉科抽出魔杖，给了自己一个闭耳塞听。

哈利惊讶地看着。“你做了什么？”他问。这回德拉科连眉头都没皱。他又自顾自地说了很多，但对方专心致志，仿佛魔药课本里写满了人类终极命题的答案。哈利为对方的油盐不进有些气恼，不管不顾地凑过去在他耳边大喊，这回终于确认这个冰山脸的马尔福施展了什么法术让自己彻底的聋了。

他一屁股坐回座位里，插着手生了会儿闷气，也翻出一本《魔法药剂与药水》开始看。注意力完全没在那上面，只在心里想，他有那么惹人烦吗？霍格沃茨特快此时已经驶离了车站。一栋栋房屋从视线中后退，标示着他正前往崭新的未来。哈利爬到窗户边往外望着，不远处青油油的原野让他的心情又好了起来。

霍格沃茨第一天，他有一肚子的喜悦、兴奋与担忧想找人分享。但马尔福实在是个非常难以打动的谈话对象。

包间的门此时再次被推开。哈利转回头，看到那个最小的红发男孩儿踌躇地站在门口，指了指哈利旁边的座位。“这里还有多余的空座吗？别的包厢都满了。”他小心翼翼地打量了哈利的额头一眼，又若无其事地飞速转移视线。双胞胎从他身后冒出来，声称李·乔丹弄到了一只很大的袋蜘蛛。那话让他们的小弟弟血色全失，脸上的雀斑更加凸显出来，哈利注意到他的鼻尖有一块脏东西。

“哦。嘿！哈利。我想我们还没自我介绍是吧？我是弗雷德·韦斯莱。”双子中的一个开口说，“这是乔治。这是罗恩。拜托你收留我们无处可去的小弟弟吧。他太想和救世主认识一下了。一会儿见！”他兴冲冲地说完，把罗恩推进了包厢，和乔治两个人像两团火红的小旋风一般去寻那只蜘蛛取乐了。

哈利大方地让开点儿地方，让罗恩坐下，又瞥了眼对座的德拉科。马尔福看起来仍旧是个聋人。只是更僵硬了，握着书本的指节泛白，像是在极力地忍耐着什么，也不知道又在生哪门子气。

哈利决定不管他。

“所以......你真的是，呃，哈利·波特？”罗恩脱口而出。

他开始对这个问题感到有些厌烦了。

“是。”哈利点点头，直接撩开额发。德拉科虽然竭力扮演一个聋子，但好歹不是个瞎子，千种药草于是又一次被“碰”地一声合上。“咒立停。”他念叨了一句。站起身来。再也无法忍受救世主和他的鼬鼠粉丝们。

罗恩被他的动作吓了一跳。抬眼看过来，像是才注意到他似的。

“这是德拉科。德拉科·马尔福。”救世主“亲切体贴”地替他补上自我介绍。韦斯莱轻咳了一下，艰难地吞掉一声笑。

“觉得我的名字很好笑吗？”德拉科冷冰冰地看过去，想起上辈子，有一肚子恶毒的话想说，但看了眼救世主的脸，又紧紧闭上了嘴。“我不记得我告诉过你我的名字。波特。也不需要你为我介绍你的格兰芬多粉丝。”他没再理会罗恩，转向哈利。“听着。如果上次我没表达清楚——我们不会成为朋友。我对救世主毫无兴趣。现在，你已经找到了适合你的韦斯莱伙伴，比起在一个斯莱特林身上浪费功夫，你会发现格兰芬多们很乐意聆听你打败伏地魔的英勇事迹，并会为你的学前困惑做出耐心的解答。”这已经是他能做到的友善的极致了。

德拉科转身，收拾行李。想死。行李箱的一角卡在了架子上，死活拽不下来。

他气恼地狠狠踢了一脚座椅，索性放弃了纠缠，在更加丢脸之前，拉开包厢门，寻找克拉布和高尔去了。

哈利坐在那儿，第二次看到那个瘦削的背影。罗恩呆若木鸡地坐在旁边，一会儿才干巴巴地说，“他什么毛病？你以前认识马尔福？”

哈利耸耸肩，讲起他们在对角巷的初遇。“脾气非常古怪。我得说。”他起身，坐到德拉科之前的位置上，那本《千种神奇药草与蕈类》被主人丢弃在桌台上。哈利翻开，扉页上用漂亮的花体签着德拉科·马尔福的大名。

他把那本书放进了书包里。

“我爸爸说马尔福一家都是坏种。”罗恩有些阴郁地开口。“我听说过他们家的事，神秘人失踪以后，他们是第一批回到我们这边的人，声称他们被控制了。我爸爸不相信，他说马尔福的父亲不用找任何借口就轻易地倒到黑势力那边去了。他们家都是出身斯莱特林。纯血统的支持者。厌恶麻瓜。沉迷黑魔法。这倒是没错。”

哈利对罗恩的话并不怎么信服，心想，事实上，沉迷黑魔法的马尔福只是看了整整半小时药草大全。又想起海格的话，与韦斯莱男孩儿所说的如出一辙。这算是第二次被人告知交友建议。不算马尔福自己说的让他离他远点儿。

“那你呢？”他问。转移话题。“你也出身于魔法世家吗？”

“我是纯血统。没错。如果这是你要问的。但我们一家子都是格兰芬多。我爸爸在禁止滥用麻瓜用品司工作。他对任何与麻瓜相关的事情都很有兴趣。”

哈利想起德思礼一家。麻瓜们。他在心里念叨着这个词。很想说那些在他看来没什么有趣的。但想了想，还是闭上了嘴。

他们沉默了一会儿。原野在窗外连成线。差不多十二点半左右，走廊外传来了一阵咔嚓咔嚓的推车声，一个女巫推开门，笑起来的时候露出一对酒窝。

“亲爱的，要来点什么吃的吗？”她问。

哈利饿坏了。早上一点东西也没吃。跳下来走到过道里。买了他能拿下的最多的食物，考虑到他现在有一兜哗哗作响的金币和银币，他认为为自己买些零食弥补一下过去在佩妮姨妈家的遗憾实在是再平常不过了。他和罗恩分享了那些吃不完的南瓜馅饼，边吃边聊，话题从韦斯莱家转向巧克力蛙又转向魁地奇。

哈利很高兴自己交到了第一个朋友。轻松的谈话让他暂时忘却了关于斯莱特林和格兰芬多的问题，只剩下对那个马尔福男孩儿的一点好奇，还在脑后挥之不去。

过了一会儿一个弄丢了蟾蜍的男孩儿敲响了他们的包厢门。哈利记得自己在站台上曾与他擦肩而过。之后是一个蓬蓬头的小女巫，语气有些自高自大，目中无人，声称“你的事我全部都知道”。

哈利为自己的名字出现在了《现代魔法史》中而感到有些头晕目眩。但很想反驳，读那些连他自己都没听说过的书籍没可能让她知道他的全部事。比如说，他现在有点想让她闭嘴。他打赌这件事她就毫不知情。

女孩儿又发表了一番关于学院的论调。又一个格兰芬多的支持者。哈利很高兴她在提醒他们换上长袍之后就领着丢蟾蜍的男孩儿走了。他向车窗外瞥去一眼，深紫色的天空下，山峦和原野连成黑黢黢的一团影。

“再过五分钟，列车就将抵达霍格沃茨，请将你们的行李留在车上，我们会替你们送到学校去的。”这声音在车厢里回荡。

哈利感觉到车速减缓，胃部紧张地扭曲成一团。

霍格沃茨。他在心里念叨着。跟着同样脸色发白的罗恩，一起随着人流向车厢口走去。


	4. Chapter 4

德拉科和克拉布、高尔坐在一条小船上，同上辈子一样，穿越黑湖。

霍格沃茨在湖对岸的山坡上巍峨地耸立着，塔尖笔直地向天空伸展，一扇扇窗口反射着银色的月光。他看着那熟悉的城堡，一瞬间竟有些感性的怀念，除却伏地魔的阴云与黑暗的六年级之外，更多的、零散但温暖的回忆击中他，他想起甜润的南瓜汁、夜空下的飞翔与地牢里暖融融的炉火，他曾穿越那些长长的走廊，琢磨着捉弄波特的新手段，也曾埋首于羊皮纸中熬夜点灯，为变形学作业抓耳挠腮。那些时光是无忧无虑的。快乐的。上辈子的他不常用这个词，快乐在他的词典里，总和愚蠢并排。

可现在回想起来，却也没有更好的形容了。德拉科想。

海格坐在打头的那条船上，举着一盏硕大的夜灯，那光前后摇晃着，在漆黑的湖面上投射出一个昏黄的圆。

愚蠢地快乐着。他盯着那光愣神，为逝去的时光做上注解。贬斥过去的幼稚可笑，却又难免怀恋着一去不复返的日子。

小船穿越了峭壁之下的常春藤幔帐，达到地下码头，他们一路沿着隧道攀爬，寒风吹散了那点没用的伤怀，德拉科裹紧了长袍，再来一次也搞不明白新生为何要忍受这段痛苦旅程。黑夜里潮湿的草尖一浪一浪地拂过他的脚踝。他又冷又饿，又开始怀念起那些带着霉味的马车。

不知道这情形该算是失去了才知道是最好的，还是人生就是大起大落落落落。

四周安静的出奇，一年级新生们都紧紧闭着嘴巴，像小鹌鹑一样紧紧坠在海格身后。此时已然接连踏上城堡的石阶，站到了那扇巨大的橡木门前。

德拉科挤在人群的角落里，心不在焉地听着麦格教授的讲话，留意到波特已然跟韦斯莱和万事通合流，正和隆巴顿一起站在最前方。不出所料。他想。努力忽视那些私人恩怨引发的恼恨，庆幸事情终于回到了正轨，未料到半小时之后，一切就会像脱轨的霍格沃茨特快一样，以每小时上百公里的时速向未知的方向狂奔而去。

哈利有些紧张。挪动着灌了铅的双腿，按照麦格教授的指令，面对着那些高年级站成一排。没心思去仔细欣赏施展了魔法的天花板。只是直盯盯地看着眼前那只高脚凳。一顶又脏又破的尖顶巫师帽落在那上面。

有些也许是个过于美化了的说法。他捏着拳头，手心里全是汗，怀疑他们会被要求从中变出一只兔子或一朵玫瑰花，而他会失败，被直接打包送回女贞路4号楼梯下的碗橱。

下一秒，那帽子边裂开了一条缝，像一张嘴巴，张开，打断了他的胡思乱想，开始唱起歌来——

你们也许觉得我不算漂亮，

但千万不要以貌取人，

如果你们能找到比我更聪明的帽子，

我可以把自己吃掉。

你们可以让你们的圆顶礼帽乌黑油亮，

让你们的高顶丝帽光滑挺括，

我可是霍格沃茨测试用的礼帽，

自然比你们的帽子高超出众。

你们头脑里隐藏的任何念头，

都躲不过魔帽的金睛火眼，

戴上它试一下吧，我会告诉你们，

你们应该分到哪一所学院。

礼堂里所有的人都在盯着它。哈利放轻呼吸，竖起耳朵，生怕错过什么重要内容，分院帽唱到四大学院的段落，和海格、罗恩说的一样，也将斯莱特林形容为阴险狡诈之徒的聚集地。

那为什么霍格沃茨还会让它存在？他控制不住地又想起这个问题。

歌声落幕。那顶魔帽在雷动的掌声中向四周鞠躬敬礼。比较起来，其中一张长桌边的学生们显得格外冷淡。

“我要杀了弗雷德。”罗恩此时在一旁说，脸色明显红润起来。“所以我们只要戴上这顶帽子就可以了。他说的好像我们要跟巨人搏斗！”

哈利漫不经心地点了点头。不用变出兔子和玫瑰花确实让他长长地松了口气。但同时，他还是不怎么想在众目睽睽下去戴那顶帽子。觉得自己和勇敢无畏、正直忠诚、睿智博学都沾不到边。

他站在那儿，汉娜·艾博被分入了赫奇帕奇，接下去的苏珊·伯恩斯同样，泰瑞·布特，拉文克劳——哈利开始走神，观察起礼堂里的四张学院餐桌，四种颜色泾渭分明。

他现在开始感到有些不舒服。一方面是因为漫长的等待，让他想起小学体育课分组的时候，他总是会被落到最后，因为没人想在达力面前对他表现出友善。而另一方面——哈利认识到——这实际不是体育课上谁和谁一起踢足球或者划皮艇的事儿，这不是分组，这是分类。那顶帽子会阅读他的思想，给他贴上标签，“饭桶”、“书呆子”、好巫师或者坏巫师，标签会一直伴随他七年，也许还会更久。

“赫敏·格兰杰！”

哈利看到那个蓬蓬头的女孩儿快步跑到了高脚凳跟前，一把把帽子扣到了头上。

罗恩咕哝了一句，“不管分到哪个学院，我都不想跟她分在一起。”

分院帽没犹豫太久，就高声喊道——“格兰芬多！”

对此罗恩不怎么愉快地哼了一声。哈利只勉强笑了一下。

接下去是纳威·隆巴顿，那个哭哭啼啼丢了蟾蜍的男孩儿，前往城堡的一路上一直在不停地吸鼻子。那帽子这回沉吟了很久才做出决定——“格兰芬多！”它又喊道。哈利感觉对一切更不确定了。

麦格教授继续念着那张长长的羊皮纸。“德拉科·马尔福。”

那个苍白瘦削的男孩儿又出现在哈利的视野里，他发现自己总是不由自主地去观察那个金脑袋，也许是他光亮柔顺的头发实在太抢眼，也也许是他本人，哈利也说不好，总觉得马尔福男孩儿有哪里与众不同。似乎他是整个魔法世界里，唯一一个不把他当作救世英雄的人。

德拉科不急不缓地坐上那张高脚凳，分院帽还没彻底落到他的脑袋上，就高喊——“斯莱特林！”

哈利目送他表情平淡地起身，放下帽子，走向斯莱特林的长桌。那里响起一阵克制的掌声，与格兰芬多的长桌截然不同，后者每迎接一位新生，都会爆发出一阵响亮的口哨声和欢呼。

德拉科表现地理所应当。好像他一点都没在担心，早对一切了如指掌。

哈利不那么是滋味地想。

接下去是诺特、帕金森，又两个斯莱特林，那个黑色短发的女孩儿难掩喜悦地坐到了马尔福的旁边。然后是莎莉安·波克斯——最后总算轮到他自己。

“哈利·波特！”麦格教授念出他的名字，在礼堂里激起一片窃窃私语，瘟疫似地传开。

他努力挪动发抖的双腿，走向那个高脚凳时，看到马尔福在他的座位上抬起了头。他们的视线在空气中相接，哈利还没时间解读那个过于复杂的眼神，帽子里的黑暗世界已然拥抱了他。一个细声细气的声音在他耳边响起——

“啊！来看看。难。非常难。看得出很有勇气，心地也不算太坏。有天分和急于证明自己的强烈愿望。那么，很有意思，我该把你分到哪里去呢？”

哈利想起海格和罗恩的话，又想起众人对“救世主”的期盼。

分院帽在他耳边轻笑了一下。“有点叛逆。不喜欢循规蹈矩，被别人定义，是吗？这是你的一念之间，孩子，记住了。那里能帮助你走向辉煌，这毫无疑问——”

“斯莱特林！”

哈利听见那帽子向整个礼堂高喊出声，他的心脏砰砰直跳，耳朵里能听到咚咚的声响，摘下帽子，走向斯莱特林的长桌，坐到了马尔福的对面，冲他露齿一笑。庆幸自己成功入学，同时，更加开心自己能看到对面那个男孩儿头次露出冷淡之外的表情——对方此刻瞪圆了那双银灰色的眼睛，撑着下巴的手肘滑稽地滑下桌台。

现在没那么了如指掌了，是吗？马尔福。他在心里偷偷想。得意忘形到有那么一会儿都没注意到礼堂里一片死寂。

实际上，不止德拉科在目瞪口呆地看着他，每个人都在。仿佛看到了什么会跳舞的巨怪、不骑扫帚的魁地奇。他转头，看向高台上的教师席，海格坐在他斜对面的角落里，睁圆了那双黑甲虫似的眼睛，嘴巴一会儿张开一会儿闭合，哈利冲他干巴巴地笑了一下，慢半拍地发觉自己成了众人眼中的珍稀动物，感到如芒在背。扭头时视线正撞入一双深邃的、闪烁的蓝眼睛，阿不思·邓布利多正坐在教师席中央的那把金色的椅子上，像那张巧克力蛙里的巫师画片一样，长长的银发闪着光，在那双半月形的眼镜之后审视着他，似乎要把他的灵魂看透。

哈利鼓起勇气不闪不避。一会儿就见邓布利多微微笑了一下，旋即轻缓但坚定地鼓起掌来，礼堂里的死寂被打破，零星的掌声响起，直到麦格教授轻轻嗓子，念出莉莎·杜平的名字——“拉文克劳！”

分院继续。

场上还剩下两个人。罗恩脸色发青地坐上那张凳子。魔帽高喊出“格兰芬多”时哈利带头鼓起掌来。但罗恩只是面色纠结地瞥了他一眼，表情扭曲地像是在忍受某种持续性的牙疼，跳下脚凳向最左边的长桌跑去。双胞胎和另一个红头发、胸口别着P字徽章的男孩儿挨个拥抱了他。罗恩背对着哈利坐下，到布雷斯·扎比尼被分入斯莱特林、麦格教授收起分院帽，始终没再分来一个眼神。

这事儿开始变得有点荒唐了。

所以马尔福说的斯莱特林和格兰芬多做不成朋友并非是在开玩笑。哈利转回身去。德拉科仍在对座，用看到外星人的眼光看着他。那让他有点气恼，此时听到邓布利多高声说了句——“笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！”

这简直太棒了。他心想。我失去了第一个朋友，被所有人当成异类，而现在，又发现我的校长是个有些疯疯癫癫的老头子。

“现在能告诉我你的名字了吗？”哈利切着金盘子里突然出现的烤牛肉，有些记仇地说。几分钟前还觉得自己饥肠辘辘，可以吃下一整头牛，现在却心情复杂，只是机械地进食。他回瞪着德拉科，后者下颌绷紧，捏着餐刀，一点都没动眼前的食物。

“......什么？”他问。

“你的名字。”哈利固执地重复了一遍。“你说格兰芬多和斯莱特林没法成为朋友。现在我是个斯莱特林了。还是说你只是不喜欢我？”

我他妈的当然不喜欢你！你也不喜欢我！德拉科咬紧牙关。“你知道我的名字。破特。”最后他只是一字一顿地说。看着那双澄澈的翠绿色眼睛。

“我是知道。”哈利又切了一块烤牛肉，放进嘴巴里，食不知味地嚼着。“但你没告诉过我。”

德拉科手里的餐刀狠狠地划向餐盘，一块无辜的烤胡萝卜带着酱汁悲惨地被他切飞，掉到了潘西的裙子上。女孩儿发出了一声尖叫。控诉地盯着他。

他无视了帕金森。只想死。几乎控制不住弄乱头发的冲动。

波特总有破坏一切的能力。他简直不敢相信。他怎么可能是个斯莱特林？所有已知的事件都被这个小小的插曲轻而易举地打乱了。他没法再袖手旁观，没法在魔药课和飞行课上扮演一个“还算友善”的斯莱特林——他现在和波特在一个学院里。格兰芬多的黄金三角不知何故分崩离析。眼前这个十一岁的小鬼，从见他第一眼开始就莫名其妙对他产生了浓厚的兴趣。德拉科完全不知道自己有哪点值得救世主死缠烂打，更恼恨自己不能像上辈子一样肆意地对他恶语相向。

你是个马尔福。一个斯莱特林。你十六岁了。该死的。他又在心里自我催眠起来。你需要跟这个愚蠢的疤头维持友善的关系——

操他妈的波特。他想死。

纷繁的心绪闪过，但实际不过几秒。

“德拉科·马尔福。”他极为艰难地收敛怒气，盯着哈利。抽出魔杖给了潘西一个清理一新。绿眼睛一亮，因为得到了想要的答案，显得有些志得意满。

“那么，很高兴认识你。德拉科。”

“彼此彼此。破特。”他挤出一个假笑。

“波特。”救世主纠正道。德拉科额角青筋直跳，又切飞了一块花椰菜。一阵冰凉的冷意爬上手臂。他闭上眼睛，又睁开，看到血人巴罗不请自来——再一次的——坐到了他旁边。

因为幽灵的现身，他们沉默地吃了一会儿。德拉科胃口全无，心不在焉地喝着南瓜汁，血人巴罗那双空洞洞的眼睛和长袍上银色的血迹让他感到极度的不适。救世主的胃口倒像是突然好了起来，德拉科担惊受怕，生怕他在下一秒撑死留他一个人应付伏地魔，眼见着没心没肺的救世主在甜品凭空出现的时候又给自己盛了一块糖浆馅饼。

疤头的神经比巨怪还粗。德拉科恨恨地想。他怎么还能吃得下去？他是感受不到周围的视线吗？

兴许是他打量得过于直白，救世主终于放下了刀叉，抬起了脸，递给他了一个有事吗的眼神。德拉科一时无语。指了指他的长袍前襟。“......你把糖浆都吃到衣服上了。波特。”

“噢。”哈利有点窘迫，看着那串焦糖色的痕迹，红着耳朵四处寻找纸巾或者手帕，无果。抬起眼睛求救地看向对面。德拉科忍无可忍，看了眼教师席，偷偷抽出魔杖也给了波特一个清理一新。感觉自己像他妈的救世主的保姆。他自己十一岁的时候有这么烦人吗？（可能比这还过分，他不那么是滋味地暗想）。

绿眼睛此时终于吃饱喝足，显而易见地泛起困来，张开嘴巴小小地打了个哈欠，好奇心过盛地打量起高台上的主宾席。

德拉科懒得理他。舀了一口约克郡布丁。还没送到嘴巴里就听哈利“哎呀”一声，捂住了自己的额头。

布丁“啪嗒”一下掉到他大腿上。

德拉科想死。

“又怎么了？”

“没怎么。”哈利说。感觉到伤疤处的那阵灼痛已然消失。德拉科看着他用手指捂着那道闪电，隐晦地向教师席瞥去一眼，奇洛的后脑勺正对着他们的方向。

“你知道那是谁吗？”哈利问。

他咽下心底升起的恐惧，故作平淡地转回目光。“奎里纳斯·奇洛。黑魔法防御术的教授。”

“不是他。我在对角巷碰到过奇洛教授。有点神经质。不是吗？我是说旁边那个。黑头发。鹰钩鼻。”

“那是斯内普教授。斯莱特林的院长。教授魔药学。”

“他干嘛瞪着我？”

因为想不到有一天一个波特巨怪会进入他自己的学院！德拉科腹诽。“我不是什么百科全书。波特。”

后者耸耸肩，放过了这个问题。又不怕死地注视了斯内普和奇洛片刻。德拉科只想拎着这个十一岁小鬼的领子问问他，到底哪儿来的那么多没用的好奇心。

最后的甜品也从餐盘里消失里。邓布利多清了清嗓子站起来，餐厅复归肃静。

“哦，现在大家都吃饱了，喝足了，我要在对大家说几句话。在学期开始的时候，有几点注意事项需要申明——”

德拉科漫不经心地听着那些同上辈子如出一辙的说辞，直到听到邓布利多再次警告学生们不要进入四楼靠右边的走廊。

至少这点没有变化。他心想。看到哈利在对座哈哈大笑，似乎觉得“痛苦惨死”这事儿很可笑似的。但能笑出来的毕竟没有几人。

救世主很快地收敛了神色，有点小心翼翼地问，“......他不是认真的吧？”

德拉科作了个深呼吸，又挤出一个假笑来。“我不是什么百科全书。波特。为什么你不自己去看看呢？”最好带上鼬鼠和万事通，再打败一次伏地魔什么的，他在心里恨恨地补充。两辈子加起来头一次，想要祈求红毛穷鬼和泥巴种，赶快把他们脑子进水了的朋友从他身边带走，让一切重归正轨。

可一切并没能。

接下去他们唱完校歌，跟随级长走向斯莱特林地牢，公共休息室同他记忆里分毫不差，按照计划现在应是沉湎于过去回忆、温暖忧伤的时刻，可现实中一个快睡着了的救世主正靠在他身边，脑袋一点一点地，以致于德拉科不得不拽着他一只胳膊，生怕他一不留神摔下那些大理石台阶折断脖子。

如果这漫长的一天里还有什么更美妙的事儿的话——

重生归来的小马尔福先生面无表情地站在宿舍门前，他还要和哈利·该死的·波特共享同一个寝室。这意味着他们在霍格沃茨的未来七年里，几乎注定24小时的绑定在一起。他连躲在被子里痛骂波特的最后一点自由都被梅林无情地剥夺了。

我他妈的不如现在自杀。德拉科眼见着波特睡意朦胧，从被送至床脚的行李箱里翻出自己的睡衣，爬上他上辈子选定的那张靠窗的四柱床，闭着眼睛拉上了悬挂着的丝绸帷幔。

“晚安。德拉科。”十一岁的救世主咕哝一声。翻过身去，呼吸已然变得沉且长。

他模糊不清地回应了一句，从浴室里出来时，克拉布和高尔已经打起了轻鼾，他们俩的床位和诺特的并排，在他的对面，德拉科自己的在布雷斯和哈利中间。他躺到那张银线绣花的床单上，睁着眼睛看着绿色的帷幕，回想这一天，脑子里乱糟糟的，以为自己会再次失眠，但显然高估了一个十一岁小男孩的精力，没一会儿，就也睡熟了。


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科怀疑梅林让他死而复生，压根儿就是让他重生到救世主身边赎罪来的。

“......你在干嘛？”他翻身下床，拉开帷幕的第一秒就看到一个绿眼睛的疤头好整以暇地盘腿坐在旁边的那张床上，面冲着他，露齿一笑。

“等你起床。”

德拉科在心里呻吟一声。想捶床。“你等我干嘛？”他竭力维持着态度不算太恶劣的语气，用了一个显时咒，早餐已经开始有一会儿了。

“我不记得怎么去礼堂了。”哈利理所当然的说。腼腆又无辜地笑了一下。“昨天晚上我实在太困了。”

德拉科静默一秒，心想，那是因为你吃的太多！霍格沃茨的第二天，睁眼不过五分钟，就想自杀。他面无表情地点点头，起床洗漱，收拾了课本，和哈利一起走出了寝室。克拉布和高尔还在睡。诺特和布雷斯一如从前，独来独往，早早就没了人影。

穿越公共休息室时，早起的斯莱特林们纷纷向二人行来注目礼，德拉科感觉自己像是什么麻瓜动物园里的猴子，上辈子得到的注视要比这敬畏得多——当然，他好奇心过盛的同院们也并非是在打量他。德拉科难以克制，恼火地向罪魁祸首瞥去一眼。走进长廊使得情形加剧恶化，路过的学生们皆窃窃私语，生怕他们不知道自己正在被议论似的。

哈利故作老成地拍了拍他的肩膀，好像已经能够纯熟地无视他的名气。“你会习惯的。德拉科。”

德拉科眉心直跳。没说话。想死。走进礼堂坐到斯莱特林的长桌边，给自己倒了一大杯冰镇南瓜汁，咕咚咕咚地喝着，压制心里一阵阵的邪火。没心没肺的救世主坐进旁边，不怎么优雅地切分起早餐松饼。

“你要枫糖浆吗？”他问。德拉科摇摇头。此时两个三年级的拉文克劳走过眼前，明目张胆地观摩起救世主的闪电伤疤，同时交头接耳地谈论着，光明之星怎么会掉入邪恶蛇窟。而德拉科决定，那就是他能够忍受的全部了。

他把银制的餐刀狠狠地插进了无辜的切达奶酪里。拖长了腔调恶毒地开口，“与其在这里贬低其他学院，毫无教养地打探别人的隐私，不如滚回拉文克劳塔，再多读些没用的书，跪在地上向梅林祈祷，那会帮助你们打败‘邪恶的蛇窟’，获得学院杯——”停顿了一会儿，又冷笑着补上，“——在悲惨地连输了六年之后。”

两个三年级一僵，脸色不太好看地走开了。德拉科没有故意降低音量，那份声明因此为他和波特赢来了短暂的清净。

救世主消灭了最后一口麦片粥，抬起脸来，正看到罗恩从尽头的格兰芬多长桌上投来一眼。表情绝称不上赞赏，好像他已经堕落成了什么罪大恶极的黑巫师。

“你知道吗？虽然我确实很喜欢清静没错。但你本可以表现得友善一点。”哈利想了想，还是说。注意到旁边的金脑袋因这句话气得脸色发青。

“你觉得他们表现得很友善？”德拉科反问。“你以为我是什么？一个赫奇帕奇？”

哈利想起达力和皮尔，心想，小小的议论至少称得上无害。于是无所谓地耸了耸肩。“你可以只是无视他们。像我一样。”他好心地推给对方两片烤面包，想要结束话题。“行了德拉科。你能不能只是别管他们了？好歹吃点东西，我不想在第一节课上迟到。”

但对方仍旧瞪着他。“我又没让你等我。如果伟大的巫师界的救世主认得路，他大可以自己提前走。”阴阳怪气地讽刺道。

哈利于是也有点生气了。可他确实记不清那些变换不停的楼梯和乱七八糟的走廊。只好鼓着脸坐在那儿。“虽然你不是一个赫奇帕奇，但至少可以试着做一个友善的斯莱特林。停止拿救世主的称呼调侃我。那比那些窃窃私语还讨厌。”

德拉科简直是狂怒了。一个友善的斯莱特林？他心想。该死的疤头一辈子都想象不到他现在究竟有多友善！他甚至是在维护他！虽然只是因为听不得别人侮辱他的学院，但总归，结局对疤头有益而无害，可瞧瞧看吧，现在的他明明做了好事，却还要被圣人波特埋怨。

他就说分院帽一定是老糊涂了，要么就是梅林把他送到这个失常的宇宙，只是为了看他笑话。波特他根本不可能是一个斯莱特林，没有哪个斯莱特林会像他一样胳膊肘往外拐。

“你知道吗？我不是你。不相信什么以德报怨的狗屁。”德拉科推开餐盘站起身来，去他妈的成熟冷静的十六岁。“如果你认识不到自己也是‘邪恶蛇窟’中的一份子，或者你能欣然接受这种侮辱，那么请便，波特，我认为还是鼬鼠一家更加适合你。”

“喂！”哈利看着他转身要走，也紧跟着抓着书包离开了礼堂，追在德拉科身后。“有人跟你说过你脾气真的很差吗？马尔福。你要不要这么小题大做！”后者头也不回地往前走了好远，直到皮皮鬼突然桀桀怪笑着，从三楼转角飘出来，一把扯掉了他脚下的地毯。

哈利一个箭步冲过去，在他傲人的鼻梁砸到台阶上之前，险险地揪住他的袍子。

“现在看到了吧。以德报怨也不是什么难事儿。马尔福。”他没什么好气儿地回敬。眼见着那张苍白的脸上因怒火浮上两团浅淡的红晕。

你他妈的懂个屁！德拉科快气炸了肺，拨开哈利的手，站稳脚跟，银灰色的眼睛像流动的水银。“滚！”他感到丢人又愤怒，只好冲皮皮鬼大吼。“我会告诉血人巴罗，让他来收拾你。”威胁奏效，喧闹鬼两手拉扯着那张大嘴，冲他吐了吐舌头，“嗖”地一声隐身，飞走了。他于是又转回来，心火略微平复了一点儿，看向哈利，后者正用那双翠绿色的眼睛，意味不明地打量着他。

德拉科嘶声问，“你觉得我也应该对皮皮鬼友善点儿？？”

“我没那么说。”哈利抱着双臂，抬腿走上台阶，“事实上，我只是在想有什么能报复它的好方法。跟巴罗告状听上去是个不错的主意，德拉科。我们可以跟他说，皮皮鬼计划捉弄斯莱特林的学生，让我们丢掉这年的学院杯。”说完这话哈利又扮了个鬼脸，好像已经完全不记得五分钟前的不愉快了。

德拉科一肚子火气，宛如被人猛地浇上一盆冷水，熄灭后，连点余温都不剩了。

妈的。他心想。和这个没心没肺的一年级小鬼置气我简直是在自讨没趣。哈利此时已经爬上楼梯，站到了分叉路口，左右张望。德拉科没好气儿地揪住他的长袍帽子，带着他往右拐，又走了一段，进入了变形学教室的大门。因为早上的种种插曲，险些迟到。潘西在第三排给他留了位子，正回过头来冲他们招手，但救世主毫无觉察，微微猫着腰，拉着他在教室后排坐下，德拉科也只好顺从。

麦格教授穿着那身翠绿色的长袍，神情严肃，站在讲台前。铃声响起后，她像上辈子一样，把讲桌变成了一头猪，又很快地变回来，给了他们一个下马威。

“变形术是你们在霍格沃茨课程中最复杂也是最危险的法术。任何人要在我的课堂上调皮捣蛋，我就请他出去，永远不准他再进来。我可是警告过你们了。”

哈利的绿眼睛闪着光，整个人几乎往前探着身子趴在桌子上了，“哇哦。”他兴奋地转过来小小声说，“她——”

“她把讲台变成了一只猪。是的。我看到了。波特。”德拉科一把把他拽回座位上。哈利恨不能马上开始学。极为认真地记着黑板上那堆复杂艰深的笔记，德拉科坐在一旁，看着他幼稚地缠绕在一起的狗爬字，嘴角又抽了抽。到实战阶段哈利又开始紧张，目不转睛地盯着麦格教授发给他的火柴，挥舞魔杖，完全没有变化，他不由得有些泄气，观察起旁边的人，克拉布和高尔的姿势完全不对，麦格教授说了要领是要甩动手腕，而不是前后翻折它们。布雷斯和西奥多看起来也没什么进展。认知到大家都同他半斤八两这个事实让哈利长长地松了口气。又试了一次变换咒，这次那根火柴似乎变细了一点，如果不是因为他盯着它的时间实在太长，以致于已经开始眼花。

德拉科才懒得给救世主提供什么学业指导，已经要给后者当生活保姆。用山楂木魔杖漫不经心地戳着火柴，心疼自己莫名其妙就失去了的O.W.L.证书。

全得重来一遍。他心想。又自我安慰道。往好的方面想想，好歹这次你知道全部的考题，格兰杰再也别想独霸年级第一了。

那想法让他一时有些得意忘形，魔杖一挥，桌台上的火柴已经变成了一根闪光的银针，救世主“哇”地惊叹了一声，一时方圆所有的脑袋都投来好奇的视线，他头皮发麻，低着头不动声色地翕动双唇，又让那根银针变粗了很多，至少没有过于超出一个一年级小巫师的水平。

麦格教授此刻已经从讲台旁走到了他们的课桌边。看了看他的火柴，又看了看哈利的，露出了一个满意的微笑。

“非常不错的变形学天分。小马尔福先生。波特先生。”她转回身去，拍拍手。“斯莱特林加两分。好了，现在，让我们来看看正确的变换咒是如何施展的——”

她不费吹灰之力，就将那根漂浮着的火柴变成了一根一头尖尖、带孔的银针，为了方便学生们观察，在从教室前排走到后排的过程中，一直不停地将它在火柴和针的两种形态间变过来又变回去。德拉科原本以为哈利会再次对高深的变形演示入迷，但无意瞥了救世主一眼，却发现他在撑着下巴盯着自己发愣。

德拉科叫他看得浑身不自在，踢了他的鞋子一脚，才把神游天外的哈利唤回神。下课后他们沉默地前往礼堂，克拉布和高尔跟在身后，潘西走在旁边。

德拉科觉得自己像幼儿园园长。

“你干嘛不跟格林格拉斯她们一起走？”他深呼吸，不得不再次往救世主那边靠过去一点，潘西像块牛皮糖一样，没走一半就快贴到他胳膊上了。

“我不喜欢达芙妮。”黑色短发的小女巫气鼓鼓地抱着胸，撅着嘴巴吹了吹自己的刘海。

“因为什么？上次圣诞聚会上她弄坏了你的魔法蝴蝶结？”德拉科忍无可忍。为一个心智成熟的十六岁马尔福不光要忍受一个没心没肺的救世主，还要哄诱一个磨人的小丫头片子帕金森感到分外痛心。

潘西又撅了撅嘴，哼了一声没说话。算是默认了。

“那你还有米里森·伯斯德。”德拉科平板地说。“她至少没跟帕金森大小姐结过梁子吧？”

“她不跟我说话！”潘西尖叫。“而且我对猫毛过敏！德拉科！我以为你知道！你到底怎么了？也别再跟我说戴维斯！她是个泥......”

“帕金森！”德拉科打断了她的话，给了她一个警告的眼神。

潘西恨恨地看了一眼他，又看了眼哈利，紧紧闭上了嘴巴。快哭了。站在走廊中间不走了。一会儿得出结论。“你就是讨厌我！宁愿跟一个混血的救世主坐在一起也不愿意跟我！”

哈利在旁边走得好好的，莫名其妙被战火波及，此时看着帕金森红红的眼圈，不知道自己是否该一笑了之。

德拉科觉得自己脑袋要炸了。事实上，他只是因为已然懂得了男女大防，而对十一岁小女孩儿的亲近感到有些不自在。但还没说出更多的来，潘西就已经抽泣着跑走了。

“别跟着我！”

“克拉布。高尔。你们俩。去看着点儿她。”他捏着眉心。指挥着他忠心耿耿的跟班们。看了一眼救世主，抬步走进了礼堂，在斯莱特林的长桌尽头坐下了。

金盘子上自动出现了一些迷迭香烤小羊排、肉汁香肠和马铃薯泥。而德拉科再一次地胃口全无。

哈利捏起一片炸薯片，丢进嘴巴里，腮帮子鼓了鼓。“为什么帕金森不喜欢戴维斯？”

他忍住怒气。“为什么你总喜欢在用餐时问问题？”

救世主耸耸肩。低下头扫荡自己的午餐。飞速吃完以后一抹嘴巴。又问。“潘西刚才要说什么？你干嘛吼她？”

德拉科一口豆泥差点噎到嗓子眼里。给了哈利一个死亡瞪视，希望他能收起那些没用的好奇心，无果。

“......因为特蕾西·戴维斯是个麻瓜种。”

“而潘西是个纯血至上的支持者？”

“可以这么说。那没什么好奇怪的。波特。帕金森家位列于神圣二十八族。有点身为纯血统的优越感，再正常不过了。”

哈利露出了无语中又有点厌烦的表情。“那听起来挺傻的。我得说。尽管我对我的麻瓜亲戚们也没什么好感。但戴维斯是我们的同类，不是吗？她甚至是一个斯莱特林。潘西可以试着去了解她，也许她们会成为不错的朋友。”

“事实上，我认为你只是过于严苛。潘西不是一个‘支持者’。至少现在不。她只是一个十一岁的小女孩，从小到大都被父母教导着纯血统应该高人一等。她不知道麻瓜游戏、没听过足球、只知道魁地奇。在不同点可以列满一张十英寸羊皮纸的前提下，希望她们成为朋友实在是非常天真的想法。波特。”

哈利不说话了。喝了一口南瓜汁。德拉科沉默地吃着他的甜点。听到旁边的人又问。“那你呢？”

“我什么？”

“你怎么想？关于纯血、混血和麻瓜种的事儿。”翠绿色的眼睛直直地看着他。“罗恩和海格都和我说过，你们一家都是纯血统的支持者。厌恶麻瓜。沉迷黑魔法。”

德拉科感到自己正遭受质问。眼前十一岁的男孩儿和长大后的那个正义凛然的救世主恍惚重合了。他的怒气上涌，放下了餐匙，冷笑出声。“确实。波特。我为我是一个纯血统感到骄傲至极。我厌恶麻瓜。但不至于冲到他们面前丢恶咒。喜爱黑魔法。但也不至于走火入魔。更不会像你的鼬鼠和半巨人朋友一样，在背后议论别人的出身。任何意见？”

哈利毫不避让地看着他，一会儿才耸耸肩。“我想那些都是你的个人自由。德拉科。可事实上，我只是认为我和你之间的不同点兴许不止一张十英寸羊皮纸，但我本以为我们可以成为朋友。”

德拉科静默了，实际上，是哑口无言，有那么一会儿只想大喊大叫。上辈子的他此时有多想获得和救世主的友谊，此时的他内心就有多么荒唐。

“也许吧。”最后他只是说，挤出一个假笑。拉拢一个十一岁的小鬼没什么难的。你是一个十六岁的马尔福。“也许你和我的不同点没有你想象的那么多。哈利。比如，尽管我确实坚持纯血的优越，不论是出于魔力的纯粹，还是家族的传承，但并不认为我们需要通过贬低麻瓜出身来彰显这一点。”

绿眼睛显而易见地开心起来，为他们站到中间地带，达成了某种共识。他轻轻哼了一声，开口，“我得说，你确实比帕金森有些自傲的资本，鉴于她的火柴一点儿变化都没起。而你的......”他停顿了一下，话题于是又回到变形课。“为什么你已经成功把它变成一根银针了，却不展示给麦格教授看？”

德拉科扯了扯嘴角。“为什么你的问题这么多，而且总是不想让我好好吃饭？”

哈利有些讪讪，托着腮帮子看他优雅地消灭了余下的布丁。走回地牢的路上又开始纠缠不休，这回德拉科寻不到合理的借口，只好答应他若是他再不问了，就教他怎么成功地施展变形术。哈利于是快乐地应了一声，达成目的，回到宿舍休息了一会儿，又摇醒昏然欲睡的德拉科，带着他的人肉导航仪，一起上魔咒课去了。


	6. Chapter 6

转眼就到了星期五，哈利坐在礼堂里，一边往麦片粥里加糖，一边回想着霍格沃茨的第一周。

魔咒课还算很酷，如果弗立维教授没在点到他的名字时激动地掉下台阶。药草学有些无聊，并没发现自己对那些奇异植物和菌类有什么特殊的兴趣，但总归，斯普劳特教授是个讨人喜欢的女巫，在温室里消磨的时光好歹没有魔法史那么无聊，不是说他对幽灵教授有什么偏见，只是宾斯教授一成不变的讲课声音只能让他犯困。鉴于德拉科的笔记非常完备齐整，哈利可以预见自己每周二下午都能得到一场长足的午觉。

唯一令人大失所望的要属黑魔法防御术。奇洛教授本人并不是个很值得仰慕的男巫，哈利私下里也觉得他结结巴巴的说话方式和紫色的大头巾处处都透着点儿滑稽可笑，只是没想到他教授的课程也会像一个笑话。那股难闻的大蒜味和关于罗马尼亚吸血鬼的谣传让斯莱特林们笑了整整一天，就连一向不苟言笑的西奥多都觉得聆听奇洛那些毫无可信度的英勇事迹十分有趣，唯一没有笑的人就是德拉科，哈利注意到，他确实是在提着唇角，但不是真心实意的，身体紧绷，脸色比往常还要苍白。问也只是说，那股刺鼻的大蒜味实在令他作呕。

就在这时，猫头鹰信差飞进来了。打断了他的回想。海德薇，他漂亮的好姑娘优雅地落到了果酱罐与餐盘之间，丢给了哈利一张字条，这是他第一次收到任何消息，马尔福家的雕鸮倒是每天都会给他捎来庄园的信件，星期三的时候还寄来了一大包糖果，绝大部分进了哈利的肚子，概因德拉科嘱托纳西莎的时候完全是为了找点理由让他妈妈看起来别那么心碎，他本人实际早已过了喜爱大嚼特嚼薄脆羽毛糖的年纪了。

哈利兴冲冲地打开字条，思考着谁会给他写信，看到了海格邀请他下午三时到猎场看守的小屋中喝茶。

想起开学后还没能见到他这位大朋友，哈利提起笔飞快地在背面写下期待的答复，又喂给海德薇一点烤培根，让雪枭飞走了。

“你要和我一起去吗？”他问。

去一个死忠邓布利多的混血巨人的破屋子里喝茶？再让我死一回我也干不出这种事。德拉科腹诽。假作出一副有点遗憾的表情。“我答应了帕金森今天下午要和她一起写变形学作业。而且我很肯定，你的半巨人朋友不会太欢迎我。”

“噢。”哈利有些讪讪。张了张嘴巴想反驳，又没想出什么合适的说辞。海格确实对马尔福家颇有微词，他亲口说的这事儿，哈利确信这只是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的遗留矛盾，但仔细想想，自己和罗恩都还没破冰呢，也就没有继续纠缠这个话题。“今天是魔药学？”

他想起开学宴上那个冷冰冰的黑头发，有点不好的预感。总觉得斯莱特林的院长并不怎么喜欢他。

“嗯哼。”德拉科应了一声。“和格兰芬多一起。”

他们走进地下教室时差不多三分之二的座位已经被人占据，四周的墙壁潮湿而昏暗，靠墙摆放着的玻璃罐子里装满动物标本，过道两旁分列着一排排课桌，红绿两色泾渭分明。

哈利看到后排那个火红色的脑袋，眼睛一亮。视线纠结地转了几圈，给了德拉科一个抱歉的眼神，抬腿向韦斯莱男孩儿身旁的空位走去了。

德拉科拉了他的兜帽一把，没拉住，不敢置信地看着救世主头也不回地走向一窝格兰芬多，长袍那一点绿色的里衬格外抢眼，宛如难以相融的颜料挤错了调色盘。

他该感激一切终于有了重回正轨的迹象，并不该为疤头亲近鼬鼠感到惊讶，可事实上，德拉科此刻只是难以克制地怒火中烧。他怎么敢？他心想。他是一个斯莱特林。口口声声说自己想要和一个马尔福做朋友。

表情难看地走到潘西旁边的空位坐下，书包重重地落到桌子上发出“碰”的一声响。女孩儿看了他一眼，冷哼一声，扬高了下巴扭开脸，用后脑勺说着“活该”。

“这时候知道想起我来了？”

“闭嘴。”德拉科恼火地翻出《魔法药剂与药水》，但怎么也找不到千种神奇药草，直到哈利·波特从自己的座位上走过来，无辜地递过他失踪多日的课本。

“你落在霍格沃茨特快上了。”哈利吐了吐舌头，机敏察觉气氛不妙，在德拉科气炸之前脚底抹油跑了。后者坐在座位上平复呼吸，想起火车上缠人的救世主和他的鼬鼠粉丝，一时更加生气，回头恶狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼，绿眼睛正和他的红毛朋友谈笑风生（在德拉科看来），感知到视线冲他露齿一笑，指了指桌上的课本。

他没好气儿地转回头，翻开，扉页上漂亮的花体签名下边正画着一副丑陋至极的儿童简笔画。脑门上顶着道闪电的火柴小人扮着鬼脸，稚嫩的字母在旁边歪七扭八地拼出“SORRY”。

傻逼破特。德拉科“碰”地一声把他惨遭凌虐的《千种药草》合上。恨恨地想。

他想跟韦斯莱坐一起被斯内普生吞活剥就让他坐去吧。一个成熟的十六岁马尔福才懒得管他死活。生气完全是因为他对斯莱特林的背叛，绝没有其余私人情感因素掺杂其中。

哈利坐在那儿，看着那个气冲冲的淡金色后脑勺，转回来对罗恩耸了耸肩。后者扁起嘴唇对他干巴巴地笑了下，至今仍不知道怎么面对一只小蛇主动坐到了自己身边的现实。他是梦想和救世主成为好友没错，可不是一个斯莱特林的救世主，这事儿本身就太矛盾，也太玄幻了。

但很快，罗恩就发现，也许事情并没他想象中的那么难。

概因就连斯莱特林的院长本人，似乎也不把哈利·波特当成自家学生看。

斯内普拿起点名册，点到波特时意有所指地停下来。哈利挺直身子回视，听到他用几乎嘲讽的语气调侃起救世主的名气。

“我就知道他讨厌我。”他微微气恼地红着脸跟罗恩嘟囔道。“在开学晚宴上，他就一直瞪着我。”

红头发的男孩儿撇了撇嘴，不以为然。“那真奇怪。都说斯内普会偏向斯莱特林的学生呢。”

接下去魔药教授像麦格一样，给了这群调皮捣蛋的一年级们一个下马威，声音只比耳语略高一点，可每个人都听清楚了他说的话，且没有一个人胆敢发出一点扰乱课堂的声音。“......我可以教会你们怎样提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡——”他慢吞吞地说，“——但必须有一条，那就是你们不是我经常遇到的那种笨蛋傻瓜才行。”

哈利和罗恩不约而同地对视一眼，交换了一个眼神。那阵默契让男孩儿们之间的距离无形中拉近许多。至少不是我一个人不太喜欢这个地方。哈利有点走神地打量了一圈四周那些瘆人的标本，感到有点冷。而斯内普就选在这时候用那双锐利、冷漠的黑眼睛看过来——

“波特！”他叫道。哈利一个激灵，回神。“如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液会得到什么？”

“呃。一种安眠药？”哈利不怎么确定地说。感谢这几天一直在拿德拉科的千种药草当催眠读物。

斯内普的嘴唇扭曲了，看起来不太满意。他不知道自己说对了没，看了眼罗恩，后者茫然地摇了摇头。

“一服生死水。波特先生。侥幸不能证明什么。让我们再来试试——如果我要你去给我找一块牛黄，你会到哪里去找？”

哈利有点紧张，注意到赫敏·格兰杰在她的座位上高高地举起了手。有个茶色头发的格兰芬多男孩儿发出一阵窃笑，被斯内普恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。德拉科一直没回头，只留给他一个淡金色的后脑勺。

“大概是，呃，牛的肚子里？胃里。”他纠正道。斯内普仍旧用那双冷冰冰的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，无视了赫敏高举的手，没说对也没说不对。

“那么，狼毒乌头和舟形乌头有什么区别？”

哈利懵了。一点印象也没有。完全不知道乌头是什么东西。八成是还没翻到这页，就睡着了。下意识求助地看向德拉科，但后者只隔着三排给他比了个口型，哈利解读出来，那是一句“白痴”。

只好气呼呼地鼓起勇气说，“我不知道。先生。为什么您不问问格兰杰呢？她看起来知道答案。”

斯内普的表情难看至极，旋即轻蔑地冷哼了一声。“我想，好运不会伴随你永久。波特先生。与其指望梅林的眷顾，沉浸在没用的名气中，不如停止耍些小聪明，脚踏实地地认真、仔细地阅读你的课本，也许那能让你给我些不那么似是而非的答案。”他转身，黑袍子的一角在空中划出一个凌厉的弧，冲赫敏厉喝，“放下手！”

“水仙根粉和艾草加在一起可以配制出一种效力很强的安眠药，就是一服生死水。牛黄是从牛的胃里取出来的一种石头，有极强的解毒作用。至于舟形乌头和狼毒乌头则是同一种植物，也统称乌头。明白了吗？你们为什么不把这些都记下来？”

所有人都战战兢兢地埋首于羊皮纸，一时只有“沙沙”的书写声。斯内普站到讲台前，转回身来，对上哈利因羞恼燃烧着的绿眼睛，假笑道，“因为你顶撞教授。斯莱特林会为此被扣掉一分。波特先生。”

达芙妮或者是米里森发出了一声不敢置信的抽气声，潘西也不怎么高兴地回头，给了他一个瞪视，被德拉科掐着后脖子转了回去。哈利难堪又有点懊悔地坐在格兰芬多的阵营里，接受着同院们的眼神凌迟。心想，这下可好了。

“梅林。他刚刚是给他自己的学院扣分了吗？”罗恩在旁边拍了拍胸口，心有余悸地说。突然开始有点同情救世主的遭遇来。也许他不是自愿进到蛇窟去的。他暗想。瞧瞧看吧，斯莱特林们都在排挤他。

“很显然。是的。”哈利恹恹地低下头，“要么就是传言皆是谣言，斯内普本人像麦格教授一样公正无私，要么就是他恨我。我的直觉告诉我事实是后者。”

罗恩安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。接下去很快地感到和哈利同病相怜。救世主的推测被证明正确非常。鉴于斯内普在他们调制疥疮药水的过程中，一直不停地找茬，对格兰芬多尤甚，但斯莱特林也几乎全都挨了批评，哈利完全不理解为何称干荨麻和粉碎蛇的毒牙实际操作起来会是这么麻烦的事儿，魔药教室里难闻的味道总让他走神，唯一被表扬了的人就是德拉科，他并没感到奇怪，怀疑后者早早就能通篇背诵一年级的魔药课本。

就在斯内普让他们观看德拉科蒸煮带触角的鼻涕虫的方法有多么完美时，地下教室里突然冒出了一股酸性的绿色浓烟，隆巴顿和斐尼甘不知是哪里操作失误，把坩埚里的东西烧成了一团，滚烫的药水被泼到砖地上，哈利和罗恩就坐在他们后一排，那些流下来的药水烧破了他的鞋子，让他感到脚掌一阵灼痛，急忙拉着罗恩站到了椅子上。几秒钟里，所有学生都跟着这样做。直到斯内普大声地咆哮起来，挥舞着魔杖用了一个清理一新，他们才像小鹌鹑一样一个一个从凳子上爬下来。

“我想你大概没有把埚从火上端开就把豪猪刺放进去了？是不是？”

纳威的身上被药水泼得全是一片一片红肿的疥疮，抽抽嗒嗒地吓得不敢言语。

斯内普于是又咆哮着指挥西莫将他送到医疗翼去，像一阵旋风般转回头来指责哈利，“波特！你为什么不告诉隆巴顿不要加进豪猪刺呢？你以为他出错了就能显出你的好吗？”

哈利感到莫名其妙，涨红了脸，想要开口辩解。被罗恩在桌子下面踢了一脚。

“斯莱特林因为你再次——”

“我想那是因为波特他自己也不知道。教授。”一个懒洋洋、拖着长腔的声音在教室前排响起，打断了斯内普的话。克拉布和高尔一起捂着嘴巴吃吃地笑起来。哈利抬头，看到德拉科对他露出一个假笑，不知是该感激他替自己解围，还是该生气他侮辱了自己的智商。

“未经准许不许在我的课堂上随意发言。小马尔福先生。”斯内普怒气冲冲地停顿了一会儿，转回了身，指挥着他们继续完成未完成的药剂，但好歹没再提扣分的事儿。哈利坐在那里，如坐针毡，又忍受了将近一个小时，才盼来下课的声音。

“斯内普恨我。”他感到低落，跟着罗恩一起爬上阶梯，往礼堂走。德拉科已经跟潘西、克拉布和高尔一起提前走了，没等他。他怀疑这个小气鬼还在偷偷生气。因此也不怎么高兴地手插着兜，踢踢踏踏地走着，一会儿又想到，开学第一周，他已经给斯莱特林扣了分，在他院长的课堂上，这事儿简直是再好不过了。

罗恩拍了拍他的肩膀，“别难过。斯内普恨很多人。我相信。弗雷德和乔治经常被他扣分。”虽然他俩是格兰芬多。他在心里偷偷补上这句。一时觉得哈利更可怜了。

“别安慰我了。罗恩。我肯定是不知怎么得罪他了。”哈利恹恹地，此时他们已经并肩走到了礼堂中，站在四张学院长桌前。

红头发的男孩儿看上去有点犹豫，想了想，还是说，“如果你想的话，可以跟格兰芬多一起吃午餐。相信我，我们会比斯莱特林们对你友善得多。”

哈利看了眼德拉科的金脑袋，摆了摆手。“不用了。但感谢你的好意。那儿也没那么差。”

努力想些好的事，他在心里给自己打气，看向罗恩，“不过下午海格约我到他那里喝茶，欢迎你跟我一起去，如果你感兴趣的话。”

“当然。”罗恩眼睛亮了亮。约好下午三点，和哈利在城堡门口见。几乎是分外同情地，目送救世主走向了斯莱特林长桌。

波特真是太不容易了。他心想。分院帽一定是老糊涂了——这时候看见赫敏正坐在长桌边就如何调制出一份完美的疥疮药水夸夸其谈，不由得又翻了个白眼。可不是吗？他腹诽。看看吧。这个拉文克劳书呆子都混进格兰芬多了！

另一边，哈利一屁股在德拉科旁边坐下，把书包甩到了旁边的空位上。“你干嘛不等我？”

“我以为你和你的鼬鼠朋友相处得乐不思蜀。”德拉科冷淡地回道，优雅地切下了一块烤牛肉。一个十一岁小男孩儿未变声的声音让这话莫名显得酸溜溜的。

“别那么称呼罗恩。他姓韦斯莱。W-E-A-S-L-E-Y。韦斯莱。”哈利回击。“我只是不想因为什么学院不同的原因就失去一个值得交往的朋友。”

以为自己是什么和平交际花吗？德拉科在心里恨恨地想。还没来得及回话，就听小丫头片子潘西在另一边凉凉地开口。“可事实上，伟大的救世主波特先生，您得认识到，他确实和你不同学院。没有一个斯莱特林会主动和格兰芬多成为朋友！”女孩儿拿手指绕着耳边的头发，有点生气地又提起了方才的魔药课。“我敢说要不是因为你非要跟那些格兰芬多巨怪坐在一起，而且连乌头都不知道，斯内普教授也不会那么生气，扣斯莱特林的分！他从来不扣斯莱特林的分！连隆巴顿那个蠢货炸了坩埚都没被扣分。我敢说格兰芬多们一定都在心里笑开花了！”

“我不记得霍格沃茨的校训有不同学院的人不能做朋友这一条。”哈利生气地插着手，半转过来，有一肚子话想说，最后只没头没脑地挤出来一句，“再说——难道你知道？”

“什么？”

“舟形乌头和狼毒乌头的区别！”

“我......我当然知道！”潘西挺了挺胸脯，虚张声势。

哈利眯起眼睛微微探身，隔着德拉科和潘西两个人互不相让地瞪着对方。被忍无可忍的十六岁一左一右按到脑袋上，毫不客气地推回原位。

“白鲜的作用是什么？”德拉科冷冷地看了眼涨红了脸的帕金森，又瞟了下含含糊糊的波特。“吃了鬣狗树的叶子会怎么样？不知道？”

潘西缩了缩脖子，好像突然对眼前的巧克力蛋糕产生了浓厚的兴趣。哈利看着那双冷漠的银灰色眼睛，莫名其妙地又想起了斯内普。

“建议你们与其浪费时间在这里讨论为何无知会被院长扣分，不如多读点书，好好充实一下自己除了芨芨草之外空无一物的大脑，想着怎么把丢掉的分数加回来才好。”

潘西气哼哼的扭过头不说话了，觉得自己完全是无辜遭殃。

德拉科于是又看了眼紧紧闭着嘴巴的哈利，“你想和格兰芬多做朋友完全是你自己的事，只是记得，别拖累斯莱特林。”他点了点哈利胸口银绿两色的学院徽章，起身走了。留下救世主一个人磨蹭地吃着午饭，心想学院对立这事儿实在是糟糕透了。


	7. Chapter 7

如果说去见海格之前哈利的心情只是“有点糟糕”，那么，下午茶时间结束之后，他的心情简直就是“糟糕透了”。

不是说海格有什么不好，牙牙很招人喜欢，小木屋也很酷，他们就不喜费尔奇和洛丽丝夫人一事达成了共识，起初只是很轻松地分享着开学第一周的趣闻，直到分院的话题被重新开启——

“我得说，哈利，我真没想到你会进斯莱特林。”海格一边往火盆里的铜壶中加水，一边说。罗恩在一旁点了点头，显然深有同感。

哈利放下了手里的岩皮饼，突然感觉食难下咽。

“要我说，哪怕是赫奇帕奇也比斯莱特林强。”海格抓了抓脸边的胡须，咕哝着。“莉莉和詹姆，我是说你的父母，他们都是从格兰芬多毕业的。我以为你——”

“这是分院帽的决定，不是吗？”哈利打断他，故作轻松道。他爸妈已经死了。他在心里想。没人比他更希望他们还活着。也许那样他就会被教导成为一个合格的格兰芬多。而不是像现在——一个异类。像他从小到大一直被人以为的一样。“我已经是一个斯莱特林了。可我还是我。不会突然变成一个邪恶巫师什么的。我的同院觉得我是个叛徒，而我的院长恨我，这事儿已经足够糟糕了，所以，我们能不能在没课的周五下午换个轻松点的话题？”

“噢。当然。”当然。海格又说了一遍。干巴巴的。试图开导哈利。“这事儿也......这事儿也没那么差。只是别去在意那些出身纯血的家伙了，小小年纪，脑子都僵了，你还是可以和格兰芬多们一起。再说了，斯内普当然不恨你。别说傻话。他是你的老师。而我很肯定他几乎没喜欢过任何人，更别提任何学生。”

哈利勉强地笑了一下，并没怎么被安慰到。讲起魔药课上的事件，后者仍旧坚称是他自己想多，但哈利注意到他在说这话时有意避开了他的目光，心里于是有所猜测——斯内普真的恨我。他想。而不知为何，海格决定向我隐瞒。

他不喜欢被蒙在鼓里的感觉。

接下去又在猎场看守的小屋里发现了点别的想要被隐瞒的事。

《预言家日报》的一角剪报被压在茶壶的暖罩下，哈利是第一次看到巫师界的新闻报纸，好奇驱使下，才注意到那标题写着《古灵阁非法闯入事件》。罗恩在霍格沃茨特快上就和他说过有人抢劫古灵阁，但哈利那时并不知事件发生的那天正巧是他的生日，也就是他和海格前往对角巷的那一天。

疑问从他的心底升起，哈利想凑近了去读那篇报道，猎场看守却先一步将茶壶撂在了上面，挡住了探究的目光。他抬起头，不由得多想，海格确实曾从713号地下金库里取走了一个脏兮兮的小包裹，那会是闯入者要找的东西吗？半巨人躲开了他询问的视线，显然不愿多谈。哈利于是也接过了对方递来的岩皮饼，体贴地没多质询，知晓问了也没用。

余下的下午茶时光在心不在焉中度过。他本意是来和朋友谈天、放松身心，回程时脑子里却塞满了疑惑和烦闷。斯内普为什么恨我？海格为什么不跟我说？那个小包裹里到底装了什么？谁要偷它？它现在又被放到哪儿去了？

种种这些问题盘旋在他脑海里。一会儿就又被丢到脑后了。原因是他饿了。南瓜汁和烤牛肉的香气从礼堂里飘出来，哈利走到城堡前的草坪上就闻到了，肚子应景地咕咕叫了两声。他和罗恩对视一眼，不约而同地开始赛跑，岩皮饼塞满了衣兜，用来磨牙确实好使，但还是不怎么顶饿。

两分钟后气喘吁吁地踏上城堡石阶，感觉脚有点疼，但没多想，罗恩从身后追上来，他们大笑着，一起走进礼堂，又在学院长桌前分道扬镳。现实一下子回归，哈利在心里嘀咕，看着那个金脑袋，愁眉苦脸，想，我在斯莱特林的日子还会好吗？到底该怎么和马尔福和帕金森他们相处？选择了他们就意味着要放弃罗恩吗？

怀揣着一肚子苦恼，磨磨蹭蹭地坐进德拉科旁边的空座里，还有点为中午的事儿赌气，不知道该怎么和对方说话。一方面确实拖累了斯莱特林，在魔药课上给自己的学院扣了分，被德拉科埋怨也是应该的，但另一方面——哈利又没法控制地觉得有点委屈。马尔福未免也太上纲上线了。他想。从他们见面的第一天开始，他就在逼他在格兰芬多和斯莱特林间做着单项选择题，而且明明他才是那个莫名其妙被斯内普针对的人，马尔福不表现出一点同情也就罢了，甚至都不能稍微理解他一下。

他还以为对方是个多成熟的十一岁呢。

哈利闷头吃饭，德拉科和潘西几人在对座谈笑风生，没理他，更别提哄他。这事儿其实没什么可值得道歉的，对双方来说都是，但想来就是挺别扭，哈利一边理亏一边郁闷，在餐盘消失以后，一句话没说，自己起身走了。

德拉科毫无反应地坐在那儿，假笑着听扎比尼谈论他母亲的第五段婚姻，实际远没他表现出来的那么全无所谓，余光里看着救世主一深一浅地走出礼堂，皱了皱眉，注意到他的脚有点跛。强忍着心烦等着潘西一小口一小口地解决了自己的巧克力蛋糕，才不耐烦地催促他们没事赶紧回屋——礼堂的门开开合合，夜风吹得爷头疼。

也就是十一岁的帕金森才会为如此拙劣的借口买单，追在他后面踉踉跄跄地走，一边走一边生气喊德拉科你着什么急。

德拉科没法不急。上辈子这时候救世主全须全尾的可没要成个瘸子。

紧赶慢赶回到寝室里，属于哈利·波特的四柱床边拉紧了帷幔，他平复了一下因疾走而紊乱的心跳，才故作姿态地走过去踢了踢对方床脚。

“波特。睡了吗？”

好一会儿没等到回答。德拉科烦得很，这还是生平第一次主动给人递台阶。遭拒。差点就想，别管他了，瘸就瘸了，病就病了，死就死了。另一个声音又说，他出事了你怎么办？伏地魔怎么办？感觉自己无论如何都是没法活。耐着性子又问了一遍。“睡了？”

“......没。”绿色的帷幔被拉开，露出一个蜷在被子里的救世主。“有事吗？”

没睡你他妈的装死。操。傻逼。德拉科在心里狂骂。表面上作关心状，关心总归是半真半假。“你脚怎么了？”

“没怎么。”哈利硬邦邦地说，把疼痛的右脚又往被子里缩了缩，走回寝室以后才发现隆巴顿的坩埚爆炸后流出的药水不单烧穿了他的鞋子，还烧掉了他前脚掌上一块两指宽薄皮，露出的嫩肉肿的鲜红，边缘起了几个水泡，哈利属于痛觉迟钝的类型，不知是习惯还是天生，没心没肺地用凉水去冲伤口上沾染的砂土，没成想疼得眼泪都要掉下来。

没人发现其实也没事，这点小伤他已习以为常，在达力手下当沙包时早练出来，坚强到有些大咧咧，心想大不了多贴几天OK绷，总有养好的一天。可有人发现了，反倒莫名其妙地委屈起来。发现的这人还是和他冷战中的马尔福，让哈利简直一时不知如何反应，从小到大摔了碰了都没人关怀，这一回就显得格外与众不同。

“斯莱特林不收瘸子。你会被退学的。波特。”德拉科插着双臂站在床边唬他。被绿眼睛不甘示弱地瞪回来。

“我没瘸！”哈利感动了没一秒，一下又气得要死。就不该觉得对方好心。“只是破了点皮。”

“所以你也不是没怎么。”德拉科冷笑着，坐到床边，不容分说地掀开他被子。后者慢一步才反应过来自己一脚踩进了对方套路，气哼哼地想收起受伤的右脚，却被人一把抓住脚腕。

“别动。还是你真想被退学吗？”德拉科把他的腿抓到自己的大腿上，看那处伤口，锋利的踝骨硌得他手心泛疼。想起那场魔药事故，差点忘了十一岁的男孩儿能有多脆弱稚嫩。脑子里一时不由自主地闪过许多惊悚场面，诸如隆巴顿的坩埚炸成碎片，正好击穿了救世主的脖子，或者礼堂里的一口南瓜派正巧堵住了话痨波特的气管，让他在抛出十万个为什么的同时，就此一命呜呼。

妈的。他心想。我还得时时刻刻给他拴在腰带上不成吗？完全没心思去为什么斯莱特林和格兰芬多的事儿置气了。

反观哈利，见人脸色由阴转黑，一派又要说教的样子，不情不愿地挣了一下，脸涨得通红，不知是羞是气。“你在骗人。马尔福。霍格沃茨根本没这规矩。”

一个成熟的十六岁马尔福此时根本懒得理他。知晓自己未免有些小题大做，但还是选择了一个快速的治愈咒。

“愈合如初。”朦胧的白光从杖尖冒出来，这咒语并非必修课程，好在六年级时成为一个食死徒让他懂得了未雨绸缪。那处灼伤快速地结痂又脱落，露出一片新生的嫩肉。危机解除，心思才有闲暇变得不自在起来——十一岁的救世主正老老实实地任他施为，姿态不说亲密也总有几分信赖。他一时难免想起五六岁时在庄园草坪上疯跑摔破膝盖的自己，新手老爹卢修斯也是如此紧张兮兮地治愈了那点破掉的油皮。

看了眼哈利·波特，后者正用那双纯然无辜的绿眼睛带着点信赖和感激，毫无防备地看着他——

梅林这是让他重生回来带娃的吗？

按理说这该是往日仇敌化干戈为玉帛的大好时机。一个食死徒，获得了救世主主动的友情和信任，应该搬空三把扫帚的火焰威士忌开瓶庆祝，偏德拉科一点也不心动，更别提释然。让旧日仇怨随风而去都是狗屁。他只想吐。他恨哈利·波特。但又不能像正常的仇敌一样，肆意地说他恨他恨得恨不得他去死。满腔心火翻腾着，每日每夜憋得他想呕血。

“你都是什么时候学会的咒语？”哈利晃动了两下脚趾，疼痛消失，有点神奇地看着德拉科的魔杖，好像那里蕴含着什么魔力之泉。才知道有种魔法比OK绷还好用。“为什么你的变形咒也学的那么好？纯血家的小孩从小就能学魔法吗？但罗恩说他也是才起步。你父母从小就教你魔咒吗？为什么我总觉得你比格兰芬多的格兰杰知道的还多？”

“......我看你是又满血复活了。波特。”德拉科被十万个为什么骤然吞没，嘴角抽了一下，丢开哈利的脚腕，起身去公共浴室洗漱。后者一步蹿下床，踩上拖鞋，像个小尾巴一样跟在他身后。伸了伸脚，没心没肺地回了一句，“我想是的。”

德拉科手上用力过度，半截牙膏挤进了水池里，从镜子里看着靠在门边的救世主，扬了扬眉给了他一个“所以您还有事吗”的眼神。

哈利耸了耸肩，趿拉着拖鞋恋恋不舍地走回床边，又问。“所以为什么？”

德拉科深呼吸。一边刷牙一边假笑着说，“我天赋异禀。”成功搪塞了好奇宝宝。沉默地洗漱完爬到床上，只想倒头就睡，这一天实在有够疲惫。哈利床边的帷幔却仍开着，绿眼睛的男孩儿坐在床头看着他。

“你要睡了吗？德拉科。”

“嗯。”不然呢？他心想。还得负责陪你谈心吗？

“噢。”哈利干巴巴地应了一声。“那晚安。”

“......晚安。”德拉科拉上帷幔，几乎是迫不及待地，对着绿色的棚顶无声地愤怒狂吼，折磨着无辜的枕头，决定把这固定为每晚睡前的必备解压方式。旁边床上的救世主安静了一会儿，又小心翼翼地试探着开口——

“你还在生气吗？”

德拉科没理他。哈利插着手，有点委屈。

“......白鲜是一种强效的愈合药草，可以通过生食治愈浅层伤口。误食鬣狗树的叶子会引发无法控制的大笑。我晚上回来以后好好阅读了那本《千种神奇药草及蕈类》，以后也会记得在魔药课上好好表现，不顶撞斯内普，不给斯莱特林扣分。这样行了吗？”

德拉科在帷幔这头听着十一岁的波特絮絮叨叨又认真无比的话，一肚皮的气就像被根针戳了一样，倏地一下漏气了。

这时候几乎觉得有点遗憾。如果他和波特真的能得到一次完完全全、干干净净重新开始的机会——危险的念头被过多的仇恨及时终止。德拉科叹了口气。心想，只可惜，白鲜、鬣狗树甚至斯莱特林和斯内普都不是问题所在。他们之间相隔的，是整整一辈子的仇与怨。拉开床帘，一个纯然无辜的哈利靠在床头盯着他，倔强的，眼神却又有点像害怕被丢弃的小猫小狗。

“我没生气。”他最后只是说。他确实没有，有点失落，但也解释不清。接受一个斯莱特林的救世主看起来应属天方夜谭，打乱了他的全部计划，破坏了所有已知的未来，德拉科应该恨这事儿，恨不能一切都回到正轨，像他自己坚称的一样，可事实上，仍有一小部分幼稚的、天真的他，觉得这事儿也没那么糟——他曾多希望哈利·波特能够属于斯莱特林，选择他而不是韦斯莱。现在，这梦想中的一半已然成真，梅林却又告知他，救世主还是要坚持和红毛鼬鼠做朋友——

那他他妈的还来招惹他干嘛？于他而言，斯莱特林和格兰芬多永远没可能和平共处，至少一个马尔福绝没可能屈尊降贵，这是某种无声的竞赛，胜利只能属于一方，而救世主必须选择。德拉科心里五味杂陈，也知晓这偏执并无任何意义——早在六年之前，他就已然输了个彻底。

种种心绪无法解释，只好迁怒他人。哈利·波特仍固执地插着手看着他，并没为他拙劣的搪塞买单。

“你在说谎。马尔福。”

“我没有。”他停顿了一下，斟酌了用词，思考着怎么才能把这个年仅十一岁却异常敏感的小鬼对付过去。“好吧。成。我是有一点。就像我在对角巷的时候就告诉过你的，斯莱特林和格兰芬多不会成为朋友。”

“但......”

“如果你想和韦斯莱交好完全是你自己的事。我也跟你说过这一点。生气只是因为我完全没在你这儿感觉到认同。波特。对斯莱特林的。甚至于，伟大的巫师界的救世主兴许有点可怜我们，被排挤的、被偏见定义的黑巫师之后，你觉得那像在麻瓜世界里格格不入的你自己，但内心里，你还是渴望能成为一个光明磊落、英勇无畏的格兰芬多，像你父母，像世人对你的期许一样。纠正我我如果说错了——可事实上，你得知道，波特。斯莱特林们从不可怜自己。我们团结，骄傲，用成就证明，能够连续六年独霸学院杯，让拉文克劳们学会闭嘴——”一旦开口根本闭不上嘴，德拉科有一肚子的说教想讲给救世主听，内心深处的一部分仍旧愚蠢地希望对方有朝一日能够真的理解斯莱特林，理解他。“这是斯莱特林。你所进入的学院。哪怕被全巫师界敌视误解，也完全不需要任何同情。你能对别的学院的轻视一笑了之，也可以毫无顾忌地和你的竞争对手相谈甚欢。因此我想你只是根本不明白这事儿——你也属于这里。属于斯莱特林。应该为它感到骄傲，而非觉得它是个麻烦。”

至少重来的这辈子。你应当如此。他在心里加上。而哈利只是哑口无言，怔怔地坐在那儿，说不出一句反驳之词。

马尔福所说的纵使有些夸张，但宗旨总归没错。进入斯莱特林纯属波特家的好奇心和一点叛逆作祟，只是没觉得自己有多像一个格兰芬多、一个光明伟大的小英雄。哪怕分院帽说这是他的一念之差，哈利还是将这结果看成是那帽子的决定，而非他的。他是命运的被动接受者。因此当然也不会对斯莱特林产生什么归属感。幻想起初很美好，但很快就发现现实里都是麻烦。他和纯血家的小巫师们根本合不来，典型比如帕金森和她可笑的魔法蝴蝶结收藏与愚蠢的血统歧视，除了德拉科，他不想了解他们任何人，每一个看起来都狂妄自大又娇气金贵得很，马尔福实际也是一样，若没有长袍店初遇时的那丁点好奇和对那些娴熟的魔咒的一点崇拜，哈利怀疑，仅靠第一印象，他也绝不会选择和德拉科成为朋友。

了解之后才发现对方的面冷心善。兴许斯莱特林就和马尔福一样，需要了解。哈利在心里想。他只是不知不觉就和其他人一样，先入为主带上了有色眼镜。

不好意思承认错误，只得干巴巴地说了一句我知道了。德拉科也不知道他到底知道什么了，但总归，恶心了一通救世主，让自己的心情舒畅了许多，满意地准备睡去，拉上帷幔时甚至顺口说了句晚安。

“晚安。”哈利闷声闷气地回了一声。“......还有谢谢。”

“谢什么？”

回应这提问的是救世主轻浅均匀的呼吸声。德拉科翻了个白眼，脑袋沾到枕头，很快就也睡熟了。


End file.
